


Making a Bad Day Better

by TheFunk



Series: Seventeen Drabbles [15]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan is in need of comfort after a terrible day in class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Bad Day Better

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy!

Jeonghan slammed the door of his apartment when he walked inside. He was upset. He had gotten a bad grade on his chemistry assignment and the professor had called him out about it in front of the entire class, even having the audacity to say that Jeonghan had disappointed him.

It would have been fine if he hadn’t been able to hear other students giggling and whispering to each other as the professor went at him. He grumbled as he dropped his messenger bag, and began shedding his winter coat as he made his way to the living room. He toed off his shoes at the entryway, tired eyes landing on his tiny boyfriend.

Jihoon was weird in the way that when he was awaiting inspiration, he would sit on the hard floor, not the couch, and watch old cartoons. It had taken a little while for Jeonghan to get used to it, but now, six months later, it was a welcome and comforting sight. 

Today his boyfriend was cuddled up in one of Jeonghan’s old sweaters, watching old Spongebob reruns. Jeonghan made his way over and kicked Jihoon’s legs apart before settling in between them. Normally Jihoon would complain about not being able to see the screen, but he could tell his tall boyfriend was in a bad mood.

After no movement from Jihoon, Jeonghan scooted back a few more inches, before shaking his hair at his boyfriend. Jihoon loved to play with his hair, and to be honest, it was something that calmed the both of them down. 

Jeonghan sighed as Jihoon began to run his fingers through his long hair, his eyes falling closed. With every stroke of his hair, more and more stress left his body.

This view of them cuddled up in front of the tv was a common sight in their apartment, due to their heavy and stressful schedules.They never asked what was wrong during these times, only working to make the other relax, trusting that they would be told about it later when everything was ok again.

It was good for them, it worked. And as Jihoon twisted his hair into a, probably terrible, braid, Jeonghan allowed himself to fully unwind.


End file.
